


Prologue

by Meelah



Series: Ghost Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull arrives in Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue to my upcoming [Call It Magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5396090/) story, taking place about 4 years before the main story.

"Name?" the border guard asks, hardly glancing up.

"The Iron Bull," Bull says calmly. "I don't have a passport."

The guard looks up, and takes a note of the wide horns and even wider shoulders.

"Looking to immigrate?" the guard asks and Bull nods.

“Yes ser,” he holds the guard’s gaze.

The guard shrugs and points behind himself.

"That line. There's a wait." he says.

Bull looks, and behind the gate is more like an informal gathering of a ragtag mob than a line. There are humans, dwarfs and elves of all colours, some standing, some sitting and few even sleeping on the floor. Wait. Right.

"Thank you," Bull says and steps past the guard and then turning around to watch the woman behind him.

She has tall spiral horns and white hair in a knot, and her skin is a dark shade of grey. She's wearing a traveling cloak that covers most of her body but doesn't quite hide her large belly.

"Name?" the guard asks and glances at her and then back again for a better look. Bull doesn't blame him, there's something about her face that doesn't make it easy to look away.

"Ash," the woman says and her voice is just as calm as Bull's was a few moments ago. "I'm looking to immigrate, too.”

The guard points behind himself, and finally finding his tongue. "That line." he says and Ash nods, bringing a slight smile to her face.

"Thank you," she says and Bull waits for her to walk through.

"Ash, eh?" he says with a slight smile. "Interesting choice."

"You're one to talk, Iron Bull," Ash smiles back and Bull lifts a finger.

"The Iron Bull," he corrects her. "I'll have to make sure they'll get the article right."

Bull brings a hand to her shoulder, sliding it to the small of her back.

"Let's go, you must be tired. I'll find you a chair, somehow." he says.

Together they walk through a gate, and on the top the LED sign keeps scrolling the same message, over and over again.

"WELCOME TO KIRKWALL"

**Author's Note:**

> Continue to [Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5396090/chapters/12465338).


End file.
